


Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Ivar Imagine, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Ivar x Reader, Vikings, Vikings Imagine, imagine, ivar - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: You have to save reckless Ivar again and it makes you angry, like usual. He makes it up to you by giving you one of his “tricks” … what leads to the fact you have to say him you’re pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

You pulled your axe out of the body from your enemie, turning right to the next one. You felt the blood of them dripping down your face while the adrenalin rushed through your body. The battlefield was complete chaos, everywhere there where vikings fighting, the enemies piling up fast. Horses ran, boots sunk in the mud under you feet. Your eyes covered the surroundings when you saw his white horse and chariot galloping by, without Ivar. “Ubbe!” You yelled out while pointing towards Ivar’s horse and chariot. He wasn’t on it what meant that he was somewhere on the ground. You and Ubbe started to run, your axe in your right hand and sword in left. You threw you sword towards Ubbe while catching a horse that stood nearby ready to take of.   
“Find him!” Ubbe said. You gaze felt over the bodies, vikings and soldiers. You pushed your heels in the animal and it took off. There wasn’t time to think over the condition in witch you would find Ivar, the adrenalin kept you busy. Your horse had a hard time getting through the mud on this speed. And then you find him, killing a soldier while he tried to get a distant from the other one. You took your axe in your other hand and chopped his head clear of. You turned your horse around and looked down at Ivar, covered in mud and blood you barely recognized him.   
“I had him!” Ivar pointed towards the man that you decapitated.   
“I saved your life.” You responded. He gave you an angry glare before you were distracted by an other soldier. You jumped of the horse, standing beside Ivar who just sat there in full rage.   
“I could handled it. I don’t need your protection.”   
“I hate you when we are in battle, you know that?” You looked down at him, he chuckled. There weren’t many soldiers left, the one who came for you and Ivar didn’t get really far.   
“Are we arguing again Y/n?” He asked while trowing his axe in a other soldier. “We’re always fighting during raids or battles.” You replied a little out of breath. You stepped forward, tackeling a soldier to the ground before putting your axe against his throat. You looked sideways to Ivar who gave you a seductive smile before you killed the man.

You found Ivar his horse and chariot a couple miles to the west. You brought the animal back to the camp, held still beside the brothers and jumped of the chariot. “Next time you can crawl after it yourself.” You said to Ivar who sat, already cleaned up, next to Hvitserk. You were still angry, Ivar his recklessness would cost some day everybody their lives.   
“Are we still mad?” He smiled. Ubbe gave him a warning glance.   
“Yes I’m mad Ivar. You can’t always think that your not a cripple, you have the mind of a genius but in battle you need protection.”   
“I agree with Y/n for once.” Hvitserk nodded.   
“Shut up you fool.” Bited Ivar towards his brother.   
“Don’t start.” You warned him. Ivar had always a way of work things out against his brothers if he was in a fight with you. He narrowed his eyes while his brothers wisely walked away from this.   
“You don’t have a say in what I can do and can’t.” He protested. You took a large breath, closing your eyes while you tried to put some sence in the man. “I’m not going on raids again, not with you. If you want to put yourself in that kind of danger than be my guest, I will stay home praying to the gods that there will be somebody else to protect you.” You turned around and started walking.   
“Y/n!” He yelled. You knew he liked it, to have you on raids, in battles, thats the reason he loved you. You weren’t like the other woman, you had no childeren, no skills in making things beautifull. You were born for this and you did it together for as long as you knew each other. So this was as hard a punishment for him as it was for you. You walked over to the creek, splashed some water into your face before drinking some of it. You looked to your own reflexion. You carefully swept the blood of your face, there was a large cut on your forehead.   
“Let me take care of you.”   
“Don’t start again Ivar.” You wispered while looking to the cut in your reflexion. “I’m sorry.” He said. You turned around and looked at him, his body leaning against a tree.   
“You can act all tough and strong with your brothers around, trying to prove yourself and all of that but think for a moment that I’m here to.” You maked your point, less angry than before. He said nothing in return, just stared to the water. “I love raiding with you Ivar, I love this but I can’t do this properly if I’m always looking and worrying for you.” You kept your eyes on his face, trying to look for some connection, something where he agrees with you.   
“Your right.” He comfirmed.   
“Finally.” You threw your hand short in the air and walked over to him.   
“But I still want you with me on raids.” He goes further.   
“It is up to the Gods.” You nodded. You squatted down besides him and looked for a moment over his body, searching for wounds.   
“I’m fine.” He grinned. Your eyes looked in his and you stared.   
“You have a brilliant mind Ivar and I love that about you but,”   
“Only my brilliant mind?” He interrupted you and you rolled your eyes.   
“No.” You answered.   
“What else do you like about me?” He asked cocky. You shook your head and pushed your finger against his shoulder.   
“You know what I like about you. By the way, you never say what you like about me.” Your smiled wasn’t that sincere.   
“I like to see you in battle, it’s quiet satisfying to see a women kill her enemies.” His eyes glared over your body and you smiled a little. You putted your fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at you again.   
“Is that all Ivar?” You asked challenging. His eyes grew more intense while he stared back at you.   
“I like our little games, your body,”   
“Do you want some?” Now it was your turn to interrupting him.   
“Is that even a question?” He asked with that devilish smile of his.   
“Come and get it than.” And you stood up, walked away and left hem behind with that desire.

You didn’t knew where he gets it from, but every time he had something else that took your breath away. And even if you wanted to resist, you couldn’t, he didn’t let you. The craving, the longing for salvation builded up in your body until you couldn’t take in any longer. “Ivar.” You collapsed around him and leaned your head on his shoulder while you tried to steady your breath again.  
“I’m a pretty good fighter in here, isn’t it y/n.” He laughed. He pulled your lips towards his and kissed you. He always wanted to prove something and every time you had to give in on the pleasure of his little games.   
“Yes you are.” You barely had the breath to answer him. You rolled over to your back and he rolled over to his stomach, pressing soft kisses on your colarbone.   
“I think half the camp heared you.” He smiled satisfied.   
“Well, now they know you can please a woman.” You looked at him, brushing your fingers throught his hear while you enjoyed his lips roaming your skin.   
“It was a good day.”   
“Every day is a good day if it is with you Y/n.” He wispered.   
“Don’t go all soft Ivar.” You grinned. He chuckled and puts a new hungry kiss on your lips. “Still not satisfied?” You asked slowly. You didn’t knew if you body could handle another one of his tricks.   
“Never staisfied when it comes to you.” He grinned. The sensation of the battle brought you both to a whole other level with each other and you knew when you got back to Kattegat it would be different.

You stood against the mast of the boat, looking towards Kattegat when the boats sailed in. Your eyes travelled towards Ivar who sat in front, lurking over the edge. He knew you were starring because he turned his head. “Your quiet.” He observed. You nodded and looked back at Kattegat. You body felt different, not heavy from battle of traveling but just different. You knew what that meant and had processed that fact since you were on the boat. “Y/n.” Ivar clapped in his hands to get your attention.   
“What?” You asked right away. He rolled his eyes and crawled towards you. You looked to his movements while thinking of the worsed.   
“What is it with you? Are you so sad we are home again?” He joked. You grinned a little and shook your head.   
“Don’t know what it is.”   
“You sick?” He looked concerned and that was not something he showed often with others around.   
“No, maybe.” You shook your head and looked how the boat laid dock. You jumped out of it and waited until the rest of the men were out. Ivar hadn’t moved, he was still watching you. “Oke.” You nodded, jumping back in the boat. “I’m pregnant. At least I think I am.” You announced. Ivar looked at you as if you just said his mother died … again. “That bad news?” You asked. He opended his month but shutted it right after again.   
“How?”   
“Ivar, you now how, if two people love each other they make love and have childeren. Not necessarily in that order.” You explained as if you were talking to a child. He gave you an angry glance. “You asked for it.” You said defensly. He stared at the water, still shokked by the news you gave him. It was that bad news … obvious.


	2. Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar isn’t talking to you for over a month now … his brothers start to ask questions and you tell them that you’re pregnant. You to to see the seer, only to get more confused and scared. Ivar shuts himself completly and you have no idea to get through to him.

“Step up your game Y/n.” Hvitserk said. But how could you step up your game when you had someone else to take care off. Since you last month told Ivar that you were pregnant you didn’t saw him that much. But he was here now, looking at you with a flat face and hardly any emotions. His brothers were just to this, you … not so much. You kept training, as a way of copping. If this child was coming you couldn’t do the things you love to do. No more raiding, fighting, travelling, working with Ivar and his brothers. This was your way of working around it. Hvetsirk pushed his wooden stick between your ribs and you frooze, he looked confused. “What is it with you?” He asked before he looked along me towards Ivar. I held the stick on his place, on the place were a baby was growing. You turned slowly towards Ivar who crawled away. Ubbe pushed his body from the ground and walked towards the both of you.   
“Your the best female warrior in Kattegat y/n and now all of the sudden you’re not.” He observed. You looked to the two boys and then looked at the place where Ivar sat before.   
“What is going on between you and Ivar?” Asked Hvitserk. They were pretty close with you, always supporting, almost like they were your own brothers. “Ivar will get over it.” You said. Your hand still rested on your stomach. Ubbe let his eyes gaze over you before looking back.   
“You’re pregnant.” He guessed. You closed your eyes and nodded. Hvitserk trew away his stick, angry almost.   
“Y/n, I almost beat the hell out of you and you didn’t say anything. You shouldn’t even be here fighting.” He said angry. You looked from him to Ubbe.  
“Ivar doesn’t want this, I even don’t know if I want it myself.” You explained.  
“Well, if you make out after every raid we have you could suspect that something like this would happen.” Hvitserk pointed to your body, still angry by the fact he could have harmed the baby by fighting you.   
“Did he said anything since you told him?” Ubbe asked, you shook your head and sighed.   
“It’s Ivar, he will come around, right?” You asked carefull. Ubbe and Hvitserk exchanged looks.   
“There is a lot changing for you both, I’m not sure if he wants to change. But I think his fear is grounded on the fact that he is a cripple.” Ubbe explained slowly. You needed to let his words get in.   
“He thinks the baby will be a cripple to.” Hvitserk clarified.   
“I know.” You said with a short glance towards him.   
“Go see the seer.” Ubbe suggested. You looked at Ubbe and bited your lip, thinking about it.   
“I will not talk to brother about this.” Hvitserk said with raised hands while walking away. Ubbe gave me a comforting smile.   
“I will talk to Ivar. Sorry y/n, no more fighting for you.” He said. You sighed and nodded slowly. And that was the end of your trainingsession.

You never had been to the seer before, the man gave you the creeps. But you were more afraid of what he had to say. You stood for the door, doubting your discession to come. “Y/n.” You startled from his soft voice, almost like he was in your head or something. No turning back now. You took a deep breath and walked into the darkness of his house. He sat on a chair, his face half covered with the dark fabric of his clothes. “Why are you so afraid to come?” He asked you slowly. Your eyes looked around before you looked back to him, sat down on the other chair.   
“Because I don’t want to hear what my future holds.” You answered.   
“And yet here you are.” He nodded with a scary grin on his face. You had seen and done worse things in your life, this couldn’t scare you.   
“I’m not here for my future.” You began. The seer held his head tilted, looking at you but not really looking.   
“Ivar’s future is set in stone.”   
“I know Ivar will do great things, I know he will conquer the world. It’s not that what I’m looking for.” You replied right away. You felt his gaze over your body, what was weird because he couldn’t see that much to begin with.   
“You’re pregnant. The gods have gifted you a child.” He confirmed.   
“What will come of this child?” You asked. In that moment of silent you felt for the first time scared, scared for what the future would holds.   
“There will be a whole lot of fame in your future y/n. He will be just like his father.”   
“He?” You asked. A boy? Your hand stroke your stomach again, tenderly almost.   
“You have a lonely road ahead of you, it’s only a matter of time before loneliness will kill you.” He softly said.   
“Will he be a cripple?”   
“He will be a number of things.” Answered the seer before offering his hand. You clenched your teeth together, no idea what you should think of this. You nodded and took his hand, licked it before you walked outside. It will be a boy, he would be just as Ivar and he would be a number of things. But the thing that scared you the most was the fact he said you would die in loneliness.

Ivar spended a lot of time at Floki’s place so that was where you were heading. When you arrived you saw him sitting in the sand, threwing rocks into the water. Your eyes fell on Floki who just came out of the house, followed by Helga, you smiled a little. “Y/n.” He greeted you, his hand already on your belly. “The gods have gifted you with this child.” Floki smiled.   
“I’m not sure if he thinks the same about that.” You pointed towards Ivar. Floki started laughing, what immediately drew Ivar’s attention.   
“Ivar will be alright at the end.” Helga comforted you. Floki was still laughing and you gave him a weird look before you walked over to Ivar. You let your body drop beside him and stared at the sea.   
“I went to see the seer.” You began quietly. Ivar didn’t respond so you turned your head and looked at him. “It will be a boy.” You said further. Ivar looked for a couple of seconds to you before he stared back at the sea. “I will also die in loneliness. Pretty much how I am feeling now, maybe I die tomorrow.” You suggested. You only said it to get him to talk, what worked.  
“You don’t have to take it literally.” He said, almost bored.   
“I don’t know how I have to take any of it anymore Ivar, I know you are afraid, me to but please,”   
“I don’t want to talk.” He interrupted you. You closed your eyes and stood up.   
“I still love you Ivar.” You let your hand short rest on his head before you walked towards the house. Helga stood in the doorway, looking at Ivar, she gave you a comforting smile.   
“The gods cursed him once, they won’t do it again.” She said while giving you something to drink.   
“He isn’t cursed.” You replied. Yes, Ivar was a cripple but that didn’t maked him weak, it maked him fierce and strong.   
“That isn’t what he thinks. Give him time y/n, time will heal everything.” She comfortly said. You stared out of the window to Ivar and thought of what Helga said. The gods wouldn’t be that cruel, they wouldn’t turn the son of a cripple also into cripple. But maybe they would do it to punish you and maybe you weren’t only afraid for Ivar, but also for yourself.

You opended your eyes, stared into the darkness while you listened to the soft cracks from the door. Your hand reached out to you axe who laid on the ground. But before you could take it to defend yourself you recognized the sound. It was Ivar who crawled into your room. You turned your head and looked in his bleu eyes while he pussed his body into the bed. “Don’t talk.” He wispered. You stared at him.   
“You can’t come in here and than just walk away tomorrow.”   
“Or do talk, not that you listen that much. And I can’t walk.” He replied.   
“You know what I mean.” He sighed and nodded while he laid down beside you, wrapping his arm over your chest, pulling you closer.   
“I don’t want you to die in loneliness.” He wispered. You felt a certain relief through your body.   
“Don’t get all emotional.” You said. He looked at you, still without much of emotion.   
“I’m not emotional.” He protested silent. You stared at him, asking yourself what he was doing here.   
“Why are you here Ivar?” You asked. He pressed a kiss on your shoulder and closed his eyes.   
“To be with you.” He mumured.   
“And you gonna leave tomorrow, let me behind, getting all hard and cold again?” You asked futher. Now he was willing to talk you should make advantage of it.   
“Probably.” He aswered honest. You were getting mad, staring in the darkness towards him.   
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just go myself and leave you behind?”   
“We do this all the time y/n, nothing changed.” He opened his eyes and looked at you.   
“Everything changed, Ivar, I can’t do this.”   
“Who’s getting emotional now?” He grinned, you couldn’t laugh about it. He sighed and shook his head.   
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He confirmed.   
“Will there be a time that you want to talk about it?” You asked confused. What did you have to do about this? Maybe you should pack your things and leave Kattegat … so he never saw his son … ever. But you couldn’t, not for a moment.   
“Probably not.” He was honest. You didn’t replied, just turned away from him, trying to ingore his soft touch. “Give me time.” He wispered. Time … You wish you could turn back time to that raid. Maybe you should haved chopped of his head instead of the soldiers. Or maybe you should have stayed angry. You knew one thing for sure, this wasn’t over yet. And how much you loved him … that little life inside of you was already claiming half of it.


	3. Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your seven months pregnant now and still no sign of Ivar. When Kattegat is under attack and you get threaten he hasn’t his own anger under control and kills you almost in the progress. Safe and sound again he give you all his fears in hope you can forgive him.

You didn’t behave like a normal pregnant woman, you still did the thinks you liked. When nowbody looked you where sparring against a tree or just working with bow and arrow. You still ride your horse, even with a belly that blocked half your movements. You discussed battleplan and raids with the brothers. But after a long day your couldn’t deny the fact that you were tired, that you used to much energy and you got emotional over little thinks. And when you laid in bed you stroke your belly, talking to the little man as if he was already born. The gods didn’t took away your son in those seven months, he kicked and turned and you knew he was healthy, cripple or not. Seven months, still two to go and you would finally meet the little guy. Your love grew, you loved him more than you loved his father on this moment. But you told the little guy his father loved him despite the fact that Ivar was hardly around. Seven months … you wouldn’t die in loneliness, you had Ubbe, Hvitserk, even Sigurd did a try to amuse you when you were moody again. But no Ivar, it felt like the Gods wanted you to leave so you could maybe die in loneliness.

You let your sword sink in your belt when you heard the noice. It was way to early for trading, the sun was barly up. You always were an early bird but your growing son maked it worse. You tilted your head a little, try to recognize the sounds you heard. It took you a while but then you heard the horn and that ment one thing, danger. Adrenalin rushed through your body when you grabbed your bow and arrow and ran outside. Your horse his ears were fixated on the noice he heard so you followed his stare. “This is a verry bad idea.” You said to yourself, your hand resting on your belly. But you couldn’t resist, you were and would always be a warrior. It took you ten minutes of walking towards the center of Kattegat before you saw the first since of voilence. A body on the ground … fruit rolled out of the baskets. The great Hall would always be the center of all attacks, this was about that, winning from Lagertha who was currently queen. Fighting soldiers was easy, fighting Vikings? No that much. But you had to protect not only yourself, you had to protect your son to. You felt him kick and you smiled a little. “Don’t worry little guy, it goes around that I’m the best female fighter of kattegat so you have nothing to,” You couldn’t finish your sentence because of the viking who stormed right at you. You drew your sword and coldy maked an end to his life. “See.” You said smiling, glad that you still had in you despite the seven month of pregnancy. You came out at the great hall, despite the conflict between Ragnar sons and Lagertha they agreed to work together on this one. You saw Ubbe and Sigurd fighting of some vikings while Hvitserk galloped by without even noticing you. It was chaos, half Kattegat was still sleeping when they were supriced by this attack. You weren’t sure if you would get into the find with them … because you were pregnant. Ubbe would kill you if he saw you even standing here, if Ivar wasn’t faster on the killing part.

You hided yourself and used arrows to take some of the vikings down. But when you aimed to take another one down you saw Ivar, crawling towards the great hall, yelling at his oldest brother. “Hvitserk is getting her!” Ubbe yelled back. Hvitserk wouldn’t find you home, you were already here. Some vikings turned there fight to Ivar who was to far from his brothers, or anyone, to get some help. You took a deep breath, prayed to the gods they would spear you or at least your son before you crawled out of your hiding space. You drew the string of your bow, aimed and shot the viking right in his head who was planning on killing the man you loved. It took Ivar a moment, he coldy killed to other vikings before his eyes found you.   
“Y/n!” He yelled angry, always angry. “What are you doing?”   
“Saving your life, what does it look like?” You yelled back. You take another one out and tried to get to Ivar.   
“Don’t!” He warned you. Listening to him was not your strong suit. But you should have listened. A strong arm grabbed you from behind, almost smothering you by his grip. He pointed a knife on you belly and you felt for the first time fear during a battle.   
“Y/n!” Ubbe yelled. That caught everyone his attention because all of the sudden they wanted to fight there way towards you.   
“I kill her and this precious baby.” The man said. Ubbe stopted, the battle stopted and all eyes were on you and the man behind you who was probably their leader. “Lay down your weapons.” He commanded. You eyes went from Ubbe to Ivar who was beyond rage.   
“Ivar.” Warned Ubbe his brother. There was no stopping Ivar, he aimed his axe and trew it right at you and the leader. He missed and for once you were glad about it.   
“Do you want uss dead?” You asked angry.   
“Let her go.” Ivar said softly, to softly.   
“Ivar the Boneless,” the man laughed. “is she yours?”   
“I’m nobody’s.” You said between your teeth. He pussed the knife a little in your belly and you tried to escape the feeling.   
“What do you want?” Ubbe asked. But then Lagertha appeared, strong and confident as always. You looked up to her, you admired her.   
“Let the girl go.” She said. You wanted to protest on the girl part but Ubbe gave you a stern look.   
“She is valuable.” The man behind you grinned.   
“Not to me.” Lagertha replied. You stared at here before your eyes felt on Sigurd who looked in short moments towards the roof behind you. You narrowed your eyes, looking at Ubbe before looking at Ivar. But Ivar was to consumed in his rage to notice anything.   
“Let her go.” He said again, slower, threatening.   
“Ivar, leave this to me.” Lagertha said with a small smile.   
“I still want to kill you to, don’t give me a reason to do it now.” Ivar said while looking back at the leader. “LET HER GO!” He yelled. Sigurd looked back at te roof, than to Ubbe and you followed his gaze. Ubbe nodded. Being together in battle all the time give you certain benefits. You knew the brothers, you knew what their face expressions meant.   
“Now y/n.” Ubbe said. You pushed your elbow in the man his stomach, getting some distance but not without he cutting you. You felt his body colaps against the ground. You turned around, looked at the arrow and then to the roof were Hvitserk shortly smiled. “Get her safe!” Ubbe commanded his brother. Sigurd pulled you away from the fight but you only could watch to the cut in your belly. You were bleeding, a lot. Sigurd brought you to their house, the house of Ragnar’s sons. The blood loss maked you nauseous.   
“I have to get Helga. Don’t go anywhere.” Sigurd said.   
“Don’t think I would get far.” And you lost consciousness.

When you waked up you felt someone nursing the wound. You opened your eyes, still nauseous, a little light headed to. It felt like somebody smached something heavy against your head. You turned your head a little, looked at Ivar who was lurked over the edge of the bed to Helga and your belly. “Y/n?” “Hmm.” You turned your head towards Helga who smiled tender.   
“You know what happened?” She asked. “We won?” You asked right away. Ivar chuckled softly but when you looked at him his face flattend again with anger.  
“Yes, we won.” Ubbe said from in the dooway. Margrethe passed along him with a bowl of water. You smiled, not wanting to let your emotions get through. Ubbe nodded and walked away so you were along with Helga, Margrethe and offcourse Ivar.   
“How do you feel?” Helga asked.   
“Dizzy but fine, nothing I can’t handle.” You comforted them. You wanted to look at the cut but it was bandaged. “Will he be alright?”   
“That’s up to the gods y/n. The cut isn’t that deep, you should still have to feel him move.” Helga explained. You focused on your son but you couldn’t feel anything.   
“Give it time, maybe he’s resting, you should to.” Margrethe carefully said. You nodded and turned your head to Ivar.   
“Don’t start fighting you two. It’s not good in her condition.” Warned Helga.   
“I don’t have a condition.” You protested softly but she couldn’t hear you anymore. The door felt shut and your closed your eyes. “Ivar,”   
“Don’t start.” He wispered. When you looked at him his blue eyes almost spitted fire.   
“I only wanted to get to the great hall.” You started to defend yourself. Having an arguiment with Ivar wasn’t fun, you didn’t care much about it, two stubborn people … you could do this the whole night if you wanted to.   
“Do you have any idea what could happend?” He asked you slowly.   
“Yes, you trowing your axe to my head would certainly solved everything.”  
“Y/n!” He hissed.   
“No Ivar, you don’t have the right to go all overprotective all of the sudden.” You hissed back. Dizzy or not, you felt good enough to fight him.   
“I have all the right, he is my son.”   
“Oh,” you felt silent, nodding for yourself. “so me dying in the process wouldn’t be that bad?” You asked. He gripped your wrist, his blue eyes almost looking through you in anger. You were calm, to calm and he knew what that meant.   
“I would!” He almost yelled.   
“What is it with you Ivar!” You yelled back, pulling your wrist loose. “The one moment you don’t give a care if we die or not and the next there isn’t a place you rather be than with me. I can’t follow you anymore,” He wanted to protest but you raised your finger. “You know what, I’ll pack my things and leave Kattegat so you can have your normal happy life.” You sarcasticly petted his head while trying to get up.   
“Y/n, no.” It was almost a command for you to stay on the bed, or in this house, or in Kattegat. To be honest, you didn’t wanted to leave this bed yet, your body was to weak to travel but you didn’t want to give in.   
“Why not? Tell me Ivar, why should I stay here?”   
“Because I love you.” He reacted. You felt silent, staring at him while you tried to repeat those words in your head.   
“You have a strange way of showing it.” You replied neutral. You still wanted to leave, tried to get up even but Ivar grabbed you back at your wrist, pulling you back on the bed.   
“I’m afraid.” He trew out. You chuckled, not that sincere.   
“And now you want to talk, after seven months you finally want to talk about your feelings. If I had knew that a little sooner I would tried to get myself in danger earlier.” You said. He looked up at you, his anger slighty more under control.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“No, you’re not.” You reacted while you laid back on the bed again, your hand covering your eyes.   
“Y/n, could you just be not that stubborn for a change?” He asked impatient.  
“Now you know how it feels.” You murmured. You didn’t looked at him, the darkness you created what quit good.You were glade he tried that hard, it meant that not all hope was lost. It took him several minutes before he started talking again.   
“I am afraid he will be a cripple like me.”   
“I figured that one out.” You reacted. You probably were making him more angry than he already was.   
“Please.” He begged. And something in his tone decided for you to let him talk and just listen for once. You pulled your hand away from your eyes and watch to him. He was all vulnerable, something you hardly saw with him.   
“What is it that you want to say Ivar?” You asked quietly. His fingertips roamt the skin of your hand while he was thinking of the right things to say.   
“Don’t go.”   
“I was never planning to leave.” You wispered. He looked back up to you, nodding. His gaze felt on your belly, he streched his fingers and thought your skin. It was the kind of feeling that maked your heart warm again, that jumped all your love for him back in action.   
“I don’t want him to be like me, to have the pain like me, the defects. He doesn’t deserve this and you certainly don’t derserve it to have two broken men in your life.”   
“Your not broken Ivar.” You shook your head and looked how his fingers stroke your skin.   
“I almost killed you today, out of anger.” He pulled his fingers back and you sighed.   
“Out of love, not anger.” You corrected his words. He looked back at you, sad almost.   
“I will never be a good father.” It were all of his fears, seven months he said nothing and here it was … all at once.   
“You can’t know for sure without trying.”   
“Can you forgive me?” He asked on a low tone. You tried to imagine Ivar as a father, tried to imagine him sitting on the steps before the great hall while his child runs around … or crawls around.   
“Your destiny is to conquer the world, to raid, to battle, I don’t want that to change.”   
“I can raid and battle with my son, with you. I love raiding with you y/n.” He wispered. You nodded, slightly smiling of the idea that you, him and your son would raid together. The seer told you he would be like his father and that was not always a good think but it would sure give him fame … and thats, all you could asked the gods for.


	4. Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together - IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month further, Ivar is all overprotective now and suddenly wants to marry you. But your head is somewhere else … you have more pain than usual, your son kicks less than normal. You have still a month to go and just as you want to visit Helga there are thos contractions. Your son lies in the wrong direction and you just lose to much blood, will you survive?

You wore a gown for a change, it was a lot more comfortable than the typical warrior clothes you wore before, certainly with your oversized belly. There were two things changed since the attack from last month. Ivar was more around … constanly watching you like you could drop any moment to the ground. And your son kicked not that hard anymore, you hardly felt him move at all. “We should marry.” Ivar said. You turned on the chair and looked how he get his shirt on.   
“Why, Ivar? Because I’m pregnant of your son?”   
“Yes.” He nodded. You looked at him and bited your lip, a little dreamy. “You don’t want to?” He asked. You pulled yourself out of your own thoughts and looked at him.   
“Your changing, growing all soft.” You spotted. He frowned his eyebrows and stared at the door.   
“You said I would be a good father.” He looked at you, a little unsteady maybe. You pushed yourself from the chair and walked over to the bed. He supported you as soon as you were in range.   
“I will not break.” You smiled because of his over protection.   
“You maybe not but he,” he pressed his lips against your belly and looked up at you for a moment. “you can’t be carefull enough.” He wispered.   
“You kiss him already a lot more than me.” You observed. He chuckles and pulled his head back.   
“You jealous?” He asked with that seductive smile you loved. How could you be jealous, he treated you like a goddess past month. And even he was a cripple, he crawled half the village if you needed something. But you never told him that there was something changed with your son. You never told him about the pain you sometimes had. It was to early, it wasn’t possible. “I wish I could know what you are thinking of.”   
“Hmm.” You looked at him and shook your head. “Nothing really. Shouldn’t you be with your brothers?” You asked to switch the subject. He narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly.   
“You never aswered my question, we should marry.”  
“Get me through childbird and maybe I will.” You gave in. He smiled, as if he completed something that took a lot of work. You watched him getting of the bed and crawling to the door, without kissing you goodbye, see …

As soon as he was away you stroke over your belly, trying to control the little pain you were already feeling again. “Maybe we should go visit Helga.” You said softly against yourself. You stood up, walked the house out to Helga. It was a long walk, to long and you needed to rest more than once. You where almost by the house when you felt a cramp coming up. “Not now, please.” You wispered to your belly, holding your body up to a tree.   
“Y/n?” You looked up to Floki who stood with an axe besides a fallen tree. He came towards you, confused looking from your belly to your face.   
“I think somethings wrong?” You said afraid.   
“Helga is with Torvi, you need to go back.”   
“I gonna loose him.” You wispered. It was a month to early, you son couldn’t come now.   
“You’re not believing in the gods Y/n, they have great plans for you and your son.” You watched to Floki who maked some weird movements with his hand above his head. You felt the pain again and Floki supported you back to the village, the whole way he was mumbling to himself, praying to the gods. He got you home, back on the bed before he rushed out to get Helga and some other woman. Helga told you over her childbirth, over the pain, the yelling. But you mostly felt fear now you were there all by yourself, trying to control your breathing while Floki get the others. It felt like hours but when she got through the door she immidiatly began to look for symptoms.   
“He will come y/n.”   
“It’s to soon.” You said in panic. Margrethe followed with some other woman you hardly knew.   
“How long is this going on?” Helga asked while she started preparing. Margrethe was warming water by the fire, the other woman folded fabrics for the baby, or for you, who knows.   
“Since the attack, he didn’t moved liked before and sometimes I felt a light pain. I was coming to see you Helga.” Their was a new contraction and you already felt the sweat coming up.   
“Does Ivar know?”   
“Does Ivar know what?” He asked in the doorway. His confused gaze said enough. He needed some time to put it all together but when he finally looked at you, you saw a little anger underneath concern. “y/n?” He asked, still in the doorway. You sucked in a deep breath and looked then towards him.  
“I’m sorry.” You wispered. He crawled to the bed and both of you looked to Helga who was puching your belly.   
“He doesn’t lie with his head in the good direction.” She confirmed. You closed your eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks.   
“It’s my fault, I should have stopped training, riding, I should have stayed home with the attack, because of me you never gonna see your son alive.” A new contraction hits you and you tried to just bite away the pain. Ivar laid his hand on your forehead, his thumb stroking your skin.   
“You will get through this, the gods are not that cruel y/n.” But you hardly couldn’t listen to him.   
“You should go Ivar.” You wispered through your tears. When you looked at him he shook his head. “Please, for once don’t be so stubborn.” You said further. He laid his arm around your head and you took a hold at it with both hands.   
“You can do battle, you can do this to. I know you only one way Y/n and that is strong.” He wispered, pressing a short kiss on your forehead. The more contractions there came, the more pain you got.   
“He has to get out Y/n, you have to start pressing.” Helga said. The fear in your eyes overcame all your power to fight. Margrethe watched in concern while you pushed for the first time, and the second … and the third. Helga exchanged looks with the other woman and you closed your eyes, hiding your head against Ivar’s arm.   
“What is it?” He asked. You knew you were bleeding already a lot and it shouldn’t supposed to go like that.   
“If the baby don’t come out soon he will kill Y/n. She is already loosing to much blood and losing all strenght.” Helga answered him before she turned to the two other women and start to explain things to them.   
“Y/n, you have to do this.” Ivar softly said against your ear. You turned your head and shook your head.   
“Promise me you will take care of him. If I die, please, Ivar, take care of him. Make him fierce and famous just like you are. Promise me?” Your fingertips stroked his cheekbone while you looked at him. He nodded, you saw a tear from the corner of his eye getting towards his cheek. “Your the most amazing man I ever met Ivar and I’m glad that I always could fight beside you through all those times, that I can carry your son now.”   
“Don’t make this a goodbye.” He wispered. You looked away from him, back to Helga who nodded slowly.   
“The faster he is out, the more change you have Y/n.” She said with a strong voice. She gave you some courage. You took a deep breath, clenched yourself on to Ivar his arm en closed your eyes. How hard could it be? You start pushing, yelling all the pain into Kattegat. After ten times there was hardly any progress and your head felt back in the bed, your eyes half shut.   
“Can’t you cut it out?” Ivar asked impatient, restless, angry almost.   
“Cut it out? Are you mad. She will loose more blood!” Helga defensed your situation immidiatly.   
“She is dying Helga!” He yelled at here. “And he isn’t coming.” He pointed at your belly. You wanted to comfort him but all of your energy slowly dripped away.   
“I’m not gonna cut into Y/n.” Helga shook her head.   
“Do it or I will the one cutting into you.” He was totaly panicking, that was for sure.   
“What if I cut into him?”   
“Get him out Helga, we are losing her.” Ivar threatened.   
“I will do it.” Someone said with a steady tone. You opended your eyes a little only to see Lagertha walking in, confident and practical. Ivar looked at her, not sure what he had to do. “If I don’t she will die.” Lagertha asked him for permission, he nodded before he turned to you again. He laid his hands against your cheeks, looking for eye contact.   
“You can’t give up now Y/n, please, don’t leave, don’t leave me.” He begged with tears in his eyes you never saw before. You wanted to respond but their was nothing left for you. Lagertha started to cut and the pain and bloodloss of that maked you lose consciousness.

Did you go to Valhalla if you failed to deliver your child? The seer saw you dying loneliness but this was not that. You constanly heard prayers, people talking to you, stroking their fingers over your forehead, thought your hair. You couldn’t move, your body slowly took his final ride, you hoped to Valhalla … you were sure you earned it. You fought many battles, this one was your last. You wished you just could open your eye one last time, to see the people you loved. You said it not enough, you were always so distant and hard, hardly showing any emotions and now … it was to late. You would die and you wouldn’t see you own son. If you had a last wish it would be that, see him, hold him, touch him. You heard the sounds of a sacrifice in your head, you weren’t even sure if it was real. But it was like the gods heard your last prayer to let you see your son. Only it was in a dream, the kind of dream you always wanted to have. You saw your son, he stood beside the chariot of Ivar with that same strongheaded look. Black hair, just like his father cut it. He was so young, full in battlegear, a sword in his belt. There was a full army on both sides of him. He looked up in the chariot, towards his father. “You ready?” Ivar asked his son amused. The boy nodded, looking towards the enemy while he tightened his grip on his shield. “Give the commando.” Ivar followed, proudly looking towards his son. The boy pulled his sword, ready for his first battle besides his father.   
“SHIELD WALL!” He yelled and the full army put their shields in front. That was the dream the gods gave you before they pulled you back in that dark unsure world between dying and living.

When you forced you eyes open you couldn’t see much exept for a ceiling. Their was some wet fabric on you head and you felled some tinglings in your fingers and toes. You felt heavy, heavy and tired. For a moment you didn’t knew where you were, was this Valhalla? It had a lot in comment with the house you had in Kattegat. To your suprice your head turned, looking for some grip on the reality. Their was a bowl with water, some herbs and dried fabrics with blood, your blood. You turned your head slowly to the left only to see Ivar, sleeping in a chair. His legs bound in front of him. He looked so peacefull, so not full of anger like usual. But it wasn’t seeing him again that started tears rolling down your face, it was what rested on his chest, a small little baby. You always tried to imagine Ivar with a child, a baby even but the image was never completly right but this … He had his hand supportive under the little guy, both sleeping and both so peacefull. “Ivar.” Your voice was weak, sore and barly to hear. He didn’t react. You tried to move but it didn’t worked, you were still to weak. Your son maked a little noice, turning his head against his father before sleeping further. Ivar moved a little to, moving his head to the same direction in his sleep. The tears rolled over your cheeks, you were alive, the gods gave you a second change, they found it worty for you to see your son grow up.

You stared for a least what felt like hours before someone came in. It was Helga and when she saw your wet face and open eyes she immidiatly came to the bed. “It’s so good to finally see you awake.” You said tenderly.   
“What,”   
“You lost a lot of blood during childbirth, it almost killed you. Lagertha had to cut him out. Afterwards you had a fever, what is under control now.” She explained while feeling your head and cheeks. “Do you want me to wake them?” She asked with a look towards Ivar and your son, you nodded slowly. Helga stood up and turned towards Ivar. “Ivar.” She shook his shoulder carefully.   
“It’s not because I’m holding a baby that I’m not be able to kill.” He murmured. You wanted to laugh because of what he said but you couldn’t, you were still crying over the fact that you were alive.   
“Y/n is awake.” Helga smiled. You saw Ivar his eyes fly open, his gaze directly towards you.   
“Take over.” He wispered without even looking toward Helga. She took the baby from his chest and he let his body fall to the ground before crawling to the bed. He pushed his body up and carefull laid a hand against you cheek. You closed your eyes, finding his hand with yours. “I never believed the gods would take you away from this world.” He wispered. His free hand stroked your hair and you almost felt asleep again. “Y/n?” You opened your eyes and looked back at him. “I love you, I never said it enough.” He followed.   
“How do you feel Y/n?” Helga asked while she was rocking your son back to sleep.   
“Tired.” You honestly answered.   
“Then go back to sleep my love.”   
“Don’t get all emotional over me Ivar.” You hardly had the strenght to speak but it brought you a smile for him.   
“You gave uss a couple days to overthink our lives and get emotional over it.” He replied. You looked back to Helga and your son, Ivar took it as a sign and pulled his body on the bed, wraping his arms carefully around you to pull you a little up.   
“Carefull Ivar.” Helga said. Your body rested against Ivar chest but despite the pain you didn’t protest.   
“Give him back.” He demanded Helga with a tone you never heard him talking with. You frowned your eyebrows but fast loose the interest in that because of what was heading your way … your son. Helga laid him back in Ivar’s arms, he was so tender with his movements that the tears came back. You looked down at the baby, dark, almost black hair, soft skin, tiny fingers and those ocean blue eyes like his father. He was staring at you, concentrated almost. “Meet y/n, she is the strongest and fiercest woman of Kattegat and the world. Lucky for you son she’s also your mother.” Ivar introduced his son to you. The baby stared at you before his gaze felt on Ivar, you turned you head and met the loving smile on Ivar his lips.   
“Already in love?” You asked with a small painfull grin.   
“He is healthy Y/n, not a cripple like me and as beautifull as you.” Ivar said softly, both of you looking how your son his eyes felt shut. You laid a finger on his small hand and looked how he wrapped his little fingers around it. You head rested against Ivar’s chest as you felt asleep as well.


	5. Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together - V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have past and your body still isn’t recovered from the birth. Training goes slow and you still sleep to much. But there is your son and his overprotective father who doesn’t want to raid again … and that makes everything just alright.

You moved your feet to slow, Ubbe everytime knocks you down with a virtual blow. He never hurted you, he just showed you that you had still a long way to go. Three months it has been, three months and your body was still not to his old self. It didn’t frustrated you like you thought it would but it was hard to accept. You had never sat more still in your entire life than the past couple weeks. It was all about resting, trying to walk again, bandages and herbs to get your fever down and to hold back the infection from the wound. It was horrible and you would never truly forget what happend on that day. It took you two months to just start living normal again, all the time therefore you where in bed, sleeping it off. And now that you could do some light training, you couldn’t pull it longer than ten minutes before you get exhausted again. “Enough.” Smiled Ubbe friendly. You leaned on your sparring stick and got over the battle you had with Ubbe in your head. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.” He said. You looked at him, biting your lip.   
“I’m not, it’s just hard to accept.” You said thinking about all the things you did before this all happend.   
“Aren’t you far more happier now?” He asked curious. You smiled instantly and nodded short.   
“But it’s not because I’m not gonna raid again that I shouldn’t stay in shape.”  
“You have to take things slow Y/n.” He advised you. Ubbe was always concered, not as concered like Ivar … he didn’t even knew that you where here sparring with his brother.   
“Yes, I will get home now, to rest. But I need to be back in shape if you guys go raiding again. It’s not my only life I had to protect now.” You said quietly, thinking about your son. That was the most happy part of it all. You almost died, he almost died and you both survived. You walked away from the field, Ubbe beside you.   
“I don’t think Ivar want to leave you both?” He said, saying out loud what you thought for already a while.   
“It’s his destiny, I will kick him on that boat.” You promised.   
“You make him happy Y/n.”   
“No, Sigtrygg does, I have nothing to do with that kind of fatherly love.” You winked. Ivar was not only protective about his son … it got out of hand sometimes. Even you had to go to lengths to have your son with you for a while. Ivar choose the name … it ment victory and sure Sigtrygg was, he overwon, he was already a fighter. If he even looked like his father in personality, sure there will be a lot of victory ahead, so the name sutted the little guy … he was a gift from the gods.

It was the soft strokes from fingers through you hair that waked you up. How long you slept … you hadn’t an idea but you still felt tired, even stiff in your arms and shoulders. You opended your eyes only to meet those blue ones you loved. “You sleep to much.” He said concerned. Your eyes felt on the bed, between the two of you there was Sigtrygg, also sleeping. His chest slowly raising with every bit of air he pulled in. You could watch forever, so small, so little and yet he won all of your love already. You weren’t a warrior anymore, you were a mother, a wife, nothing in the world was better than the sight of your sleeping son between the two of you. Not even battle. “Y/n.”   
“I had training this morning, that is why I’m tired.” You replied without even looking at him. You knew he wouldn’t raise his voice, because of Sigtrygg. So when you looked back at Ivar he only looked mad. “It wasn’t that long.” You defensed yourself careful.   
“Why do you even go back to fighting?”   
“I need to protect myself Ivar, I need to protect Sigtrygg, they need to get over my dead body before they get to him.” You pointed out. You never had the change to protect somebody, not in that way at least. You had helped Ivar many times but it wasn’t the same. He never wanted your help really, Sigtrygg did.   
“I’m here.” Ivar said. You looked at him and sighed.   
“And what if you go raiding?” You asked. He stared down to his son who maked some weird noices before he found his peace again. Ivar smiled slightly and you knew he wasn’t in on the subject anymore. You moved your hand, wanted to lay it on Sigtrygg’s little chest but Ivar stopped your movements.   
“Let him sleep.”   
“He is my son to Ivar.” You said right away, not letting his father duties walsh over your motherly concern.   
“I know.” He said softly, his eyes gazing to Sigtrygg while he tried to control something of emotions.   
“What is it Ivar?” You asked concerned. In the three months past he got through hell and back for the two of you. You were to weak to nurce your son alone and he hardly let anyone nearby. But now you were on your feet again you felt some tension. He pulled his body up in the bed, his back leaning against the wall, just staring. You came out of the bed and walked around it, carefully sit on his lap. He snuggles his face against your neck and you embraced him.   
“I miss you.” He wispered. “I’m afraid that what happend changed to much to go back to the way it was.” You didn’t need to push him, it came out on his own free will. He pressed his lips against your neck and you closed your eyes for a little bit.   
“The old me will come back. I lost all my faith in the gods because of what they did,” You pulled your head back and looked for his eyes. “I’m afraid to.”   
“You almost died Y/n, I don’t want to miss any moments, not of you, not of him.” You both looked to your son who wasn’t aware of the conversation.  
“What do you want me to say Ivar?” You asked a little skeptical.   
“That you come with me on the next raid?”   
“The both of us? Ivar, we can’t. How much I want to go with you. I’m not ready and he,” you felt silent and nodded towards Sigtrygg. “You know we can’t. I’m a mother now, he always comes first before everything else. You of all people should have to understand, your way to protective.” With the last words you smiled a little. He looked at you before looking at Sigtrygg.   
“I don’t want to loose him.”   
“Ubbe is not a monster you know, Sigtrygg is completly safe with your brothers, or even Helga.” You teased him a little. And there was that cocky smile you loved so much.   
“My brothers are idiots.” He said.   
“Well. Than you have something in common with them, you’re an idiot for thinking that I wouldn’t go back to my old self.” You wispered before pressing your lips against his. He murmured something in that kiss that you didn’t understand, you started laughing.   
“Hush Y/n.” He said sternly. You pressed your lips together and looked at him, all innocent. “I miss our little games.” He admitted.   
“Yes me to but I can’t even fight for ten minuts, I certainly can’t,” You felt silent when his hands move under your skirt. “Ivar.” You warned him. He looked at you with that develish grinn on his face. “Be carefull.” You wispered while leaning in on him, kissing him again.   
“Always am with you wife.” He wispered back. And then there was Sigtrygg stopping your moment together by crying out loud. You smiled against Ivar’s cheek before getting of his lap, but before you could even take your son he was already in the arms of your husband.

“We gonna raid England again. We split the brotherhood up in five and each take a part of the army.” Suggested Björn. You sat on a rocking chair in the great hall, Sigtrygg on your lap while the brothers where talking battleplans.  
“An attack on multiple villages at once, I like that.” Hvitserk said while chewing on a piece of chicken. You looked at Ivar who didn’t said much the entire time.  
“The longer you stay here, the bigger their army’s get.” You said without looking of from Sigtrygg who slightly smiled because of what you said.   
“The little guy agreed with Y/n.” Hvitserk laughed, waving his piece of chicken over Sigtrygg so your son had to follow it with his eyes.   
“Stop that.” Ivar said angry. You smiled towards Hvitserk before looking toward Ivar, giving him a comforting smile.   
“Y/n is right. Should we attact in small groups, of as one big force?” Ubbe asked his older brother. Björn let his fists rest on the table, starring at the plans.   
“There is already a year past, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to split up.” You said. “Not that I have a say in it.”   
“Your advise as a warrior is respected Y/n.” Björn said with a soft nod. You smiled and looked back at your son. He grabbed both your tumbs, trying to focus his eyes on you. They were so bleu, that same stunning bleu as his father. Even if Ivar would go, you would forgot those bleu intensif eyes.   
“We can always changes plans along the way. Ivar his plan worked the last time, maybe he comes up with something new.” Sigurd said. Everybody was now looking at Ivar.   
“Who said I’m coming?” He asked with a flat face.   
“Are you staying because of your son?” Asked Björn with a grinn.   
“It’s not because you let your childeren so easily behind that I’m willing to do that. Besides, Y/n isn’t recovered yet.” He hissed. Your chair felt still while you look between the two. Sigurd didn’t wanted to move, Hvitserk gave his kicken to the dog and Ubbe gave his brother a warning glance.   
“It’s the men his duty to go raiding, to go conquer, to go battle. Are you saying you’re no man Ivar?” Björn was challeging him.   
“And it’s a husband his duty to be faithfull to his wife. Don’t you think I knew about you and Astrid brother.” Ivar spilled threatening. Björn and Astrid? You looked from Ivar to Björn who pulled all his patience together to not go kill Ivar, your husband. You pushed yourself out of the chair, keeping Sigtrygg as close as possible while walking out.   
“That my son is one of the things I hope you never will get from your father.” You wispered to you son.

You sat on the stairs before the great hall, the sun warming your face while Sigtrygg was sleeping on your lap. There was much yelling, you heard even the noices of cracked wood. It took a while but Björn came outside, not looking at you and walking straight though Kattegat on his way back home. After that it took Ivar ten minutes to come outside, sitting beside you and grabbing after Sigtrygg. “No,” You slapped his hands away and looked at his angry face. “your not yourself.”   
“He will make me myself again.” He pointed towards his son. You shook your head, you were not giving Sigtrygg to him if he was in this stage of rage. “Please Y/n. I need him.” He asked. You looked at him, staring into his eyes before giving your son. Ivar held him close to his chest, Sigtrygg protesting about the fact that somebody waked him up. You looked at the both of them. Ivar was relaxing, he didn’t have to open his eyes for you to see it. That was the kind of effect your son had on him and it maked you smile a little. There was more love for that child than Sigtrygg could imagine, and it was all from his father …


	6. Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together - VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year a lot had changed, Ivar is two months gone on raid and finally comes back, alive and well. Not only is he impressed by your old self again, he is the most impressed of your son who just learns to walk. And stubborn as he is, Sigtrygg succeeds.

lordavanti  
Imagine you and Ivar love to raid and battle together (part 6)

Part I: http://lordavanti.tumblr.com/post/156851277953/imagine-you-and-ivar-love-to-raid-and-battle  
Part II: http://lordavanti.tumblr.com/post/156891745733/imagine-you-and-ivar-love-to-raid-and-battle  
Part III: http://lordavanti.tumblr.com/post/156943251008/imagine-you-and-ivar-love-to-raid-and-battle  
Part IV: http://lordavanti.tumblr.com/post/156988504703/imagine-you-and-ivar-love-to-raid-and-battle  
Part V: http://lordavanti.tumblr.com/post/157074797003/imagine-you-and-ivar-love-to-raid-and-battle

Summary: After almost a year a lot had changed, Ivar is two months gone on raid and finally comes back, alive and well. Not only is he impressed by your old self again, he is the most impressed of your son who just learns to walk. And stubborn as he is, Sigtrygg succeeds.  
Words: 2193

This is the last part of this series. Hoped you all liked it, moving on to the next series I guess? 

You looked intensely to Sigtrygg who drew himself up on the chair and let his hands lose so he stood alone. You smiled a little when he tried to find some balance before he looked down to the ground, trying to take his first step. But everytime you thought he would do it, he didn’t and held back on the chair again. Sigtrygg was just his father, stubborn when something doesn’t go to plan and confident in what he wanted. He was almost a year now and still the center of your life. Seeing him wake up every morning was the most beautiful thing of your day. He turned his head and looked at you with piercing blue eyes. He babbled something and you shook smiling your head. “Soon.” You wispered. Ivar was in Engeland, for weeks now and you started to notice that Sigtrygg missed his father. Despite he was still so young, he was clever and he knew that Ivar wasn’t around, espially because he loved his father more than anything on the world. Sometimes you had to rock him to sleep because he was crying, or he laid with you in bed instead of in his craddle. You didn’t mind, how closer he was, how closer Ivar was. You pulled yourself out of your own thoughts and looked back at Sigtrygg who crawl to a little wooden horse that Floki had maked for him. Would Ivar come back? You hoped, there was still so much that Sigtrygg and Ivar had to do together. Raiding, fighting, conquer the world. You looked up to the ceiling, praying to the gods. “Please let my husband come home. Please let Ivar be still alive.”

In the time that the Brotherhood and their army were away you grew a little closer to Lagertha. She saved you from certain dead a year ago and you were still thankfull for that. So you adviced her on the defenses of Kattegat, that was what the two of you were doing when a shieldmaiden came in to tell the return of the brotherhood. “I hope the gods aswered our prayers.” Lagertha said to herself. You shoved your axe in your belt and took Sigtrygg who was playing with the wooden toys again. After almost two months you finally saw those ships again. The people of Kattegat rushed to the harbor, all eager to see their husbands and sons again. Queen Lagertha took her place in on front and you stood becides her, with Sigtrygg in your arms. You looked how his little bleu eyes gazed over the ships, impressed by what he saw.   
“Some day you will sail this sea to.” You said to him. He didn’t understand it but he looked at you for a moment before his eyes went to the boats again.   
“If he has the spirit of you and the cofident of his father he will one day be a great leader.” Lagertha smiled towards your son. You looked at Sigtrygg, his dark hair blowing by the wind. You recognized Björn immidiatly, he was hard to look over. But when the boat came closer you recognized not only Björn, you saw Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk and offcourse Ivar. You felt so much relief in the moment that Lagertha embraced you for a short time.   
“Look, your fahter.” You pointed to the boat. Sigtrygg was looking when you said that word but the fuss around him maked him insecure for a moment. When Ivar left two months ago Sigtrygg barly could crawl, now he almost could walk, he had grown, brabbled a lot more and you were sure that Ivar would be impressed. Björn jumped off as first, the conquering hero and you nodded respectfully towards him. But when the brothers came from the ship you putted Sigtrygg on the ground, he wrapped his both arms around your leg but was standing.   
“Sigtrygg, hardly had regconized you.” Hvitserk laughed, clapping his hands to your son while Ubbe and Sigurd helped Ivar out the boat. Hvitserk was Sigtrygg’s favorit uncle, some much was sure but all his attention was towards his farther now.   
“Glad your are safe.” You said to Hvitserk, he smiled and stood beside you, looking towards Ivar. He was shocked, he stared at his son like it was a other child. In disbelief he looked a moment to his brother.   
“It’s not my son.” Ubbe laughed. You laid your hand on Sigtrygg’s head, he looked up at you.   
“It’s oke.” You said. Ubbe and Sigurd let their brother carefully sit on the ground and Sigtrygg dropped his body on the ground and started crawling towards his father.   
“What did you gave that kid?” Ubbe asked laughing about the fact that your son had so much changed. But you couldn’t replie, you looked at the smile on Ivar’s face when Sigtrygg finally got to him. The boy wrapped his arm around his father and Ivar almost started crying about it.   
“How did it go?” You asked the others brothers.   
“How does it look like?” Sigurd pointed out to the other ships. They were all stuffed with treasures and even slaves, you nodded.   
“We missed you.” Ubbe said. You smiled to him and walked over to Ivar and Sigtygg.   
“Husband.” You said tenderly. Ivar looked up at you. Yes, he left leaving you in a dress and now you were back in battlegear again. Two months changed a lot, that was for sure. You crouched beside him and looked betweed him and your son.   
“Can he walk?” Ivar asked with an intensive glare towards his son who stood up without needing help.   
“Good to see you to Y/n, missed you a lot.” You said to yourself. Ivar rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
“It seems that my son is not the only one who changed so much.” He responded with that smile of his.   
“You still aren’t saying it Ivar.”   
“You serious?” He asked right away. You nodded, took Sigtrygg and walked away from him. You were your old self again, he not greeting you was one of the things you would use against him. “Y/n.” He yelled after you. You smiled but didn’t look back. There was nothing more you wanted than just snuggle into his embrace and talk about his raid but you didn’t let yourself. You could play that kind of games again and you knew that it would make him crazy.

“This evening we drink on the gods, on the safe return of the five sons of Ragnar Lotbrok.” Lagertha said, standing before her throne, you stood beside her, before you a long table with the sons of Ragnar. Sigtrygg was already with his father again, Ivar wasn’t really paying attention to anything other than his own son. Lagertha sat down on her throne and you walked over to the table, sitting on the chairrest of Ivar his chair. He looked up at you, wrapping one arm around your leg. “Did I say how much I missed you?” He asked. You smiled and shook your head in disbelief.   
“It’s to late for that Ivar.”   
“Even I said it.” Yelled Ubbe from the other side of the table.   
“You shut your mouth.” Ivar commanded immidiatly. Sigtrygg tried to climb over to Hvitserk, Ivar tried to stop him for doing so and you only helped your son.   
“I didn’t missed that about you.” You pointed out to his over protective behavior. Ivar glanced towards his son who was trying to pull some bread out of Hvitserk his mouth, they maked it a little game and you smiled because of Sigtrygg his laugh. Ivar pulled you from the chairrest into his lap.   
“What is it that you missed about me?” He asked, his smile nothing more than a little grinn.   
“Nothing really. You?” You putted your finger on his chest, looking at it without looking at him.   
“Nothing. Only missed my son.” He nodded slowly. You looked back at him, briging your lips a little closer to his, while looking into his eyes.   
“Can you prove that?” You asked. He gave in, pulling you closer those last inches and kissing you. You really missed him, his taste, his toutch, those blue eyes, the feeling of his skin underneath your fingers. And he missed as much from you to, he doesn’t need to say it for you to feel it. You pulled your head back, a little out of breath, your forehead still against his.   
“You coming the next raid?” He asked, his eyes intense into yours.   
“What about Sigtrygg?” You asked in return.   
“We take him with uss. I really need you Y/n.”   
“So you did missed me.” You teased him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “You up for it?” Again ignoring your words. You pulled back and shook your head slowly.   
“Can I prove it to you tomorrow?”   
“There is nothing more I wanna see than you beating the crap out one of my brothers.” He agreed. Offcourse he agreed, there is nothing more he rather did than watching you fight.

You trained so hard the last couple of months and you finally got the results of it. You tackled Hvitserk and pointed the tip of your sword against his throught. Ivar was laughing from against his tree, Sigtrygg somewhere around him. You didn’t break a sweat, Hvitserk held his hands up in surrender. You gave him a smug smile before helping him up again. “Your turn.” You pointed your sword towards Ivar. He grinned, petted your son on the head before he pulled his body towards the piece of tree trunk that just stood there waiting for him. He pulled his body up to it and took the sword from his brother.   
“Wife.” He challenged you. You took more grip around your sword and looked at the confident and cocky smile around his lips. You attacked, he defended your first move, your swords against each other, watching each other intensly. Ivar always was a challenge, despite the fact he was a cripple, he could fight pretty good. His unpredictability maked it harder for you to hit him. But your focuse shifted sometimes to Sigtrygg who stood against the tree and tried to walk again. Therefore you didn’t saw Ivar his sword coming, hitting you in the stomach. You gasped for air, stepping backwards a few steps. “Y/n!” He was already panicking again. But you looked at Sigtrygg.   
“You alright?” Hvitserk asked. You tried to point towards Sigtrygg but the pain took the better of your movements.   
“Y/n, come her.” He demanded. You walked over, stiff like hell.   
“He tried to walk.” You said, moving your body against the pain. All of Ivar his concentration shifted from you to Sigtrygg. You stood all three still, looking at Sigtrygg who tried again and did. One step, than two and three. The pain doens’t mattered anymore, your son could walk. “Sigtrygg.” You said to your son, he turned, fell again but stood up right after. This was not only a highlight in your son his life but also for Ivar. He never learned to walk and you knew he was afraid that Sigtrygg maybe would turn out a cripple to. But this proved everything.   
“He walks.” Ivar wispered while your son tried to get to the both of you. You looked away from Sigtrygg his desperate tries to get to you both and looked at Ivar. There rolled a tear down his cheek.   
“I gave him strict instructions to wait with that until you returned.” You laid your hands on a shoulder of Ivar and let your head rest on it. Hvitserk slowly walked away, leaving the three of you in peace. Sigtrygg didn’t gave up, every time again he stood up and tried again. “He is just like you.” You wispered, smiling of the slight frustration you saw in Sigtrygg his light blue eyes.   
“Is that a good or a bad think?” Ivar asked softly. You both didn’t want to make much noise, wanted to watch for a long as you both could.   
“Bad mostly,” you joked. Ivar pulled his eyes away from his son and looked at you. Your thumb slided the tear away while you took all the emotions he showed in. “Also good. There is nobody as strong as you are Ivar. If he is like you then he will one day rule the world.” You said while looking back at your son. He finally arrived, pushing his hands up to you. You took him in your arms and smiled proudly. He smiled back and you both looked at Ivar who was definitely crying now.   
“Everytime I ask the gods why I deserve this after all that I have done,” He felt silent and shook his head.   
“Because you Ivar the Boneless, you brought our people victory and there is nothing in the world that the gods want more. They want uss to make stories, history and if there is a tale that will be told over hunderd years than it is the tale about the cripple who rised. And for that my dear husband, for that you deserve this.”

The End


End file.
